


食色性也

by fiammanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: MoP。安度因今天有些腿疼。拉希奥决定善良地陪他在楼上吃饭。





	食色性也

“你知道，比起在大厅里吃，我还是更喜欢这样私密的环境。”拉希奥吃掉最后一勺杏仁豆腐，忽然一脸深思地开口。

“哦？”安度因学着他平时的语气拖长了音调，“黑王子放弃向冒险者们展示他自己的存在？”他似乎在迷雾酒肆养成了逞口舌之利的恶习，不过大脑却在斟酌对方的深意。

“一个有趣的事实是，”拉希奥支起下巴，猩红双目闪闪发光地看着他，“在几乎所有物种之中，只有人类选择在公开场所进食，在私密场所交配，与其他正好相反。人类真是奇怪。”

安度因消化了一下他话里的信息，差点噎住。他用上自己多年锻炼出所有佯装镇定自若的能力，希望脸上没有露出什么可疑的红晕。他想到的第一个回答是“你才两岁，考虑这个不会太早了吗”，但最后决定还是不要把幼龙戳蹦起来了。“那么，今天与你共进午餐实为我的荣幸。”他说。

拉希奥低下头，假装自己盘子里还有甜点。

 

END


End file.
